prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Ha-chan
is a baby-like fairy who appears in Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. She comes from the Linkle Smartbook and it is a mystery as to why she comes from it. Her alter ego is , the final form that Ha-chan transforms into. As a young girl, Ha-chan goes by the name, . Her favourite word to say is . Abilities Ha-chan is shown to have abilities to use with the Linkle Smartbook and is able to power the Cures' attacks. For example, she uses the book to allow Sapphire Smartish to power up and defeat Sparda in episode 16. In episode 22, Ha-chan transforms into Cure Felice and gets the power of the Emerald Linkle Stone and the Flower Echo Wand which has an attack called Emerald Reincarnation. Appearance As a baby, Ha-chan has short pink hair with a little light pink flower and leaf on top of her head. Her eye color is turquoise with pink flower accents. She wears a light turquoise baby outfit with a dark pink brooch in the center that has four green leaves coming from it. The turquoise outfit has a little green gem attached to it from the back. As a toddler, Ha-chan gains a small ponytail on top of her head, held with two light pink flowers. Her outfit is now a dress with a pair of shoes. Small wings form on her back. As a young girl, Ha-chan wears her hair in knotted buns covering her ears with a small amount of hair worn loose, each tucked with a pale pink flower to match those on top of her head. She gains two more strands of hair before her forehead and her wings resemble that of a butterfly. She wears a turquoise top beneath a pale blue blouse lined in white, adorned with three pink flowers. Her skirt resembles a white flower and her shoes gain a single flower and leaf. As an older girl, Ha-chan grows to about the same height as Mirai and Riko. Her hair grows to her shoulders and curls on the ends, with two thick bangs curling outward. She now wears a light green headband with a pale pink flower on each side of her head. She now wears a white dress shaped like a flower with pale turqouise material on her chest, accented with white ruffles, three dark pink flowers and a small red bow beneath them. Wrapped around her waist is a light green band with tails sticking down with a dark pink flower on end. On each point of the skirt is a peach heart. She also gains flower bracelets and pale turqouise boots with a vine design and a single flower. Her wings are much larger in this form. As a civilian, she wears a dress consisting of a white and light green frilly top with elbow-length sleeves and a light turquoise skirt with yellow butterflies on it and a light yellow ruffle lining it. She also wears turquoise shoes with tiny wing-like designs on the top and frilly light yellow socks. Her eyes are also completely turquoise without her usual flower-shaped irises. In winter, she wears a cream turtleneck with a pink flower button, a green skirt, moss green tights, and sand boots, and a green jacket. In the movie, she wears a white lacy top with a brown shawl over it with a green skirt, brown shoes and white socks with ribbons. For the festival, she has a braid in her hair with a flower and she wears a green dress with flowers and ribbons on it along with yellow stockings, pink bands with flowers, and white and red shoes. As Cure Felice, she becomes the same height and Cure Miracle and Cure Magical. Her hair is much lighter and worn in flowing braided twin-tails, each held with a single flower and a green headband with translucent material, a single gold butterfly, and a single flower attached. Her bangs grow past her waist and are held with a flower and butterfly on each side. On her forehead is a gold beaded accessory. She gains green earrings. Her top is light green with a huge pink rose and dark green stem with leaves on front. The sleeves are cream-colored and reach her elbows. The skirt is turquoise with a sheer pink layer over it decorated with pink and orange flowers. There are thick green bracelets around each wrist with a rose ring on the middle finger. She also wears turquoise high-heeled shoes with green ribbons around each leg with a white flower on top of the knee. There are small turquoise wings on her back. The Linkle Smartbook appears to be on the left side of her hip. In her Alexandrite Style form, her hair becomes longer and her twintails do not have as many braids. She now has a huge bun on top with a braid around it with a tiara consisting of white flowers and green leaves and light green butterfly wings in the back as well as a couple of roses in the middle of her twintails and a white flower on each side of her bangs. Four thin green vines appear around her head with a white flower and a small pink gem hanging from it. Her dress is floor-length and light green with an Alexandrite stone on the throat. The top has a white lily with a green vine wrapping around it with daisies, roses and holly berries along it. There is also a dark turquoise ribbon around the bottom part of the skirt and green ruffles at the end of it. The top part is turquoise and translucent with holes along the shoulders and the arms of the sleeves. Her bracelets are green and her shoes are now high heels with white flowers on the top and on the ankles. Personality As Ha-chan is just a young fairy, she acts a lot like a normal toddler - always wanting to play and getting rather moody when things don't go her way. She gets rather sleepy after eating or drinking something and goes back into the Linkle Smartbook to do that. Due to Mirai being full of curiosity and Riko being a hard worker, Kotoha gained a habit of doing both these things. She is very good at using magic but even she has no idea why or how she is good at it. Despite Riko and Mirai being her favourite, she still loves being around Mofurun. As Ha-chan grew older, she acts quite mature and yet still cheerful and sweet. History Ha-chan was just born after the Pretty Cure's battle with Gamettsu in episode 4. Ha-chan was born out of a flower into Mirai's hands. Over time, she had grown thanks to the care Mirai and Riko had provided for her. In episode 21, she grew into her final stage and used her powers to quell Dokurokushe's dark power, but she evidently loses some of her powers and becomes a regular human. In episode 22, using the power of the Linkle Stone Emerald, she transforms into Cure Felice for the first time, saving the other Cures from Yamoh's super-powered Yokubaru. After the battle, she reveals herself to be Ha-chan and adopts the name "Hanami Kotoha" soon after. Throughout the next few episodes, she is shown to have great magic power at her disposal, but she tries to come to terms with it, thus becoming a prime target for Yamoh. Because of this, she thought that she was putting Mirai and Riko's lives in danger. In episode 26, she even becomes captured by him, but thanks to the other two Cures' desire to stay with her and the power of the Pink Tourmaline Linkle Stone, she is freed and purifies Yamoh. Relationships Asahina Mirai and Izayoi Riko - Ha-chan loves Mirai and Riko a lot. She usually depends on them to feed her but in episode 15, she decided to feed herself due to the two girls and Mofurun not doing it for her, which is a step for her to do things herself instead of depending on the two girls all the time. Mofurun - Ha-chan has always been somewhat close with Mofurun since she has helped with taking care of her. Mofurun has been seen at Ha-chan's side even during her rough times like when she was discouraged about the cookies. Cure Felice "Spreading blessings to lives far and wide! Cure Felice!" あまねく生命に祝福を！キュアフェリーチェ！ Amaneku inochi ni shukufuku wo! Kyua Ferīche! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Ha-chan. She controls the power of life, she is represented by the flower and transforms with the phrase "Felice・Fun Fun・Flowerle!". Her main attack is Emerald Reincarnation, which she can only perform if she has her weapon, Flower Echo Wand. Alexandrite Style is the form that Kotoha obtains in episode 31, alongside Mirai and Riko. To transform, she must already be in her Emerald Style, and she must be with Mirai and Riko. She should have Mofurun, her Linkle Stone Alexandrite and the Rainbow Carriage to perform Extreme Rainbow in this form. Attacks * : Cure Felice's main attack that she can only perform with her Flower Echo Wand. She first performs it in episode 22. * : The sub attack that Cure Felice performs for the first time in episode 26. To use it, she must have her Flower Echo Wand and the Linkle Stone Pink Tourmaline. * is the first group attack that Cure Felice performs with Cure Miracle and Cure Magical. To perform it, she must be in her Over The Rainbow Style and have the Linkle Stone Alexandrite to insert onto the Mofurun's bow. * is the group attack Cure Felice performs with the others for the first and only time in the movie. Etymology : means 'flower' which is probably a reference to the flower like theme she has going on. means 'sea'. means 'word' or 'spell' which is probably a reference to how witches use spells to cast magic. In episode 23, Kotoha chooses her first name because she says that her heart is full of words from others, while Riko comes up with the family name "Hanami" when Mirai's mother asks her what it is. "Ha" means "leaf" while "''-chan''" is a suffix used commonly for females. Cure Felice, taken from Italian language, means happy. Songs Kotoha's voice actress, Hayami Saori, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include group songs with Takahashi Rie, who voices Asahina Mirai, Horie Yui, who voices Izayoi Riko, and Saitou Ayaka, who voices Mofurun. *'Sparkle!' *'Words of an Emerald' *'Sky Blue' Duets *'Magic Âla・Thanks!' (Along with Takahashi Rie and Horie Yui) *'Sparkling Vows' (Along with Takahashi Rie, Horie Yui and Saitou Ayaka) *'DREAM☆ARCH' (Along with Takahashi Rie and Horie Yui) *'Magic Âla・Thanks! (Rainbow Parade MIX)' (Along with Takahashi Rie and Horie Yui) *'A Gift From Our Hands' (Along with Takahashi Rie and Horie Yui) Trivia *Ha-chan is the fourth baby fairy after Chiffon, Potpourri and Ai. *Ha-chan is the second mascot to live within a device, after Miss Shamour who lives within the Princess Lesson Pad. *Cure Felice does not have an English name as Felice is Italian for "happy" or "lucky". Some other Cures with non-English Cure names are Cure Rouge (French), Cure Aqua (Latin) and Cure Rosetta (Italian). *In episode 49, Ha-chan is the only one who has not aged in appearance. This is probably due to her not being fully human. Gallery :Main page: Ha-chan/Image Gallery References Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Cures Category:Main characters Category:Fairies